PokeGleeks
by loh122
Summary: What do you get when you cross glee and pokemon? a lot of weird.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt groaned when he felt his bed bounce. Opening one eye he found his brother staring at him, a huge grin placed on his face "Wake up kurt. Today is the day we get to start our journey" Finn was over excited in Kurt's opinion, he was excited too, he would get to travel with his brother and find pokemon, but it was so early "Finn" kurt groaned as finn bounced on the bed, he was like a over sized puppy "Alright alright im getting up" With a cheer, finn raced out the room already to go see the professor. It was a hour later when kurt was able to drag his butt down stairs, a bag slung over his shoulder. Adjusting the hat on his head he smiled at his mother "good morning mom" he kissed her cheek "good morning kurt. Glad you could make it out of bed. Finn has been running around the house all day playing with my hypno and your fathers omastar." carole laughed, finn was always the energetic one. Kurt smiled "well today we get our own, and start our journey so im sure he will love it".

Kurt and finn hugged their mother goodbye, promising to stay safe. Carole was sad to see her boys go, but it was something everyone had to do. She did it when she was their age. she smiled thinking about all the travels she took with her first pokemon, a butterfree. She had met her husband because of it, their butterfrees mated and they had fallen in love themselves. Hypno and omastar at her feet, watching the boys leave.

"Dad will you stop fussing" Kurt grumbled fixing his hair that his dad just messed up. Burt laughed "i don't think so son, you and your brother are leaving home today for a while and i wont get to embarrass you for a while" finn laughed at his little brother. He wasn't really the younger brother, they were trees, but finn was the taller one. "so have you decided your paths?" burt asked them, they nodded "I am going to be a trainer" Finn smiled he nudged kurt who was staring out the window at all the pokemon playing in the field. "im going to be a breeder, like you" burt smiled at his son "i always liked the idea of learning everything i can about Pokemon." burt nodded understanding, that was why he became a breeder after so many years of being a trainer himself. "well its time to get your first pokemon" he waved them to follow. As they followed they thought about how their father was different from the other professors, he looked like a redneck trucker. Finn was like a carbon copy of him, while kurt himself dressed a little more fashionable, he just never wore plaid unless it was to bed.

In the center of their fathers lab stood a table, that held three pokeballs. "so whats in them?" Finn asked, burt rubbed the back of his neck "well since you guys were late this morning, the three pokemon that were selected as starter pokemon were taken. So you guys get to pick from these" he gestured to another table that held five pokeballs. "Finn, you pick first". With a speed only finn could posses he raced over to the table and snatched up the middle ball. He grinned as he rolled the ball in his hands. His first pokemon that was his own. "Alright here goes nothing" he tossed the ball in the air, opening the pokemon jumped out revealing a Munchlax, Kurt laughed "of course you would pick a Munchlax. You both love food and sleep all the time" Burt laughed, and soon finn was laughing with them. Munchlax stared them as if they were crazy, or hungry. "Well mr. fancy pants your turn to pick" Finn gestured to kurt as he picked up his munchlax "Im naming you drizzle" kurt rolled his eyes when the munchlax smiled seeming to like the name. Kurt picked up the ball to the far left, after giving it a quick kiss he tossed it into the air, opening to reveal a Togepi. Kurt grinned, picking up his togepi he spun around, finn laughed "dude, isn't togepi kinda weak?" he asked, kurt glared at his brother while burt shook his head. Kurt put on a smirk "togepi metronome". Finn watched as his brothers togepi moved it's little arms side to side, saying its name over and over until they started to glow. Finn felt himself lifting off the ground and then being spun around. "AHHHH alright alright put me down" he cried. Burt and kurt laughed "alright togepi, let him down" he kissed togepi as finn fell to the ground in a huff.

Burt smiled at his boys, each ready to go off and face the world, but a parent will always worry about their child and would do anything to help them. "i know you guys will have each other, and i know you will have munchlax and togepi but your mother and i thought it be best if you had a little help" he held up to pokeballs. Kurt and finn stared "but dad, it isnt customary for trainers to get two pokemon when they start out" "well most trainers arn't my sons" he laughed handing them each a ball. The pokemon in each ball appeared. they gasped, finn had gotten one of their fathers pokemon, his scyther. Kurt had gotten one of his mothers pokemon a vulpex. They had each been given a baby. One that was born from their parents pokemon. "your mothers vulpex is now a ninetales, that is one of her babies. And scyther had some of its own so you were given a baby as well finn." they smiled and hugged their father. With one last way to their father and mother, who had showed up last minute since finn forgot his shoes, they left on their journey, wondering what new adventures awaited them.

**AN: Alright guys i need help with this one. I want to know what you guys think, i need gym leaders and im staying with season one of pokemon, so their is a team rocket. I want to know who you think would make a team rocket, and instead of meowth what pokemon should be in its place. thanks and cant wait to hear from you**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt glared at his brother as he scarfed down his food like a wild animal, his cheeks burning red at being watching by the other patrons in the place "Finn, relax. The food isn't going anywhere"  
>kurt said before taking a bite of his cheeseburger, taking a small piece off for his Eevee at his side. "But we gotta hurry. A swarm of Tangala have been spotted, I wanna catch one before going to the next gym. Tangala's are so cool kurtttt" finn whined at his brother, he had to make him understand.<p>

Kurt laughed at his brothers childlike behavior "alright, alright. But only on one condition" he grinned when finn nodded "I wanna stop by the old mansion, I hear there are a ton of ghost pokemon and I wanna catch one. Maybe I can get a gengar" kurts face lit up with excitement at being able to get such a cool pokemon, it was one of the pokemon his mother had on her own journey and she always talked about it.

Finn nodded, it would give him a chance to catch a ghost type too. HE currently only had his Munchlax, a scyther and an eevee, which he only got because it was given to him and kurt as a gift from the old daycare lady. She had a bunch of eggs in her garden and knew she wouldn't be able to care for them, she she had been giving them to responsible trainers like them. That thought brought another to his mind "Hey kurt" he turned to face his brother as they left the pokecenter, now that they were fed and their pokemon cared for "your eevee, are you going to evolve it?" he asked, he himself had been thinking about it, he just couldn't wrap his mind around what form to go with, they were all so cool.

Kurt nodded "Well of course, I want to be a breeder, also I love eevee here so much, I wanna let him pick" kurt laughed at finn's confused face "let him pick, how can he do that?" finn asked stopping his brother, his own eevee tripping over itself trying to come to a sudden stop, kurts eevee falling over it. "well, every pokemon has it's own nature right?" he asked, finn nodded "well, my eevee has yet to show a certain nature. But when he does, ill go with the evolution that best goes with it's nature" finn nodded, that made sense to him "but wait, doesn't that change when they evolve?" he asked, kurt thought for a second before sighing "yeah, it does. Dam it. Maybe ill go with whichever I think might be more beneficial later. Maybe Flareon, Neither of us have a fire type and nights are getting pretty cold in ohio" kurt turned to look at his brother as they started back on their way "why, were you thinking of it?" he asked, finn nodded "yeah, I love little E here" he said laughing as his eevee hopped onto his shoulder "but he can be hurt pretty easy, but do no real damage to a lot of other types, so I wanna give him any advantage I can. Do I make any sense outta this?" he asked, kurt nodded "perfectly. Now come on, the old mansion is down the road" he said jogging, finn following "hey kurt, question. We're in ohio, why the hell is there a mansion in ohio, no one is rich enough for that" Finn asked, kurt shrugged "who knows"

Finn smiled "alright, come on. Race yea little brother" he shouted before taking off into a run, kurt growled "oh yeah. Fine. Big brother better watch it:" Kurt shouted before chasing after his brother. Their laughter drifting along the breeze, unknown to them that they were being followed by two figures lurking in the shadows.

Kurt sighed as he watched his brother battle yet another tangela "finn, come on. You have been at this for over an hour. Can't you catch it yet, I wanna get to the mansion, since it's right there" he pointed, and just down the road he could see the mansion, even from here he could tell it was creepy. Parts of the place were burnt, others just falling apart at the seams. They only stopped because a group of tangela's and glooms walked in front of them on the path and finn thought it would be the perfect chance to catch one instead of having to hunt one down, again. Finn ignored his brother and watched the tangela closely, his Munchlax had fallen asleep thanks to its sleep powder, so now he was using his eevee, which was holding up pretty well. "Alright drizzle, lets go. Tackle, one last time" he shouted and with a nod, drizzle took off at top speed, before crashing into the tangela, sending it falling back. Finn watched as it started to stand, only to grin when it fell back down, out cold "Yes" he shouted jumping up and down, kurt just watched as he rolled his eyes. Finn quickly threw a pokeball, incase the tangela woke up. After three pings, it stopped, proving it had been caught. "Hell yea! Tangela, welcome to the group" finn said picking up the pokeball containing his new friend "Thank god dad gave us heal balls. I didn't want to have to wait until we got to the next town to heal all our pokemon" he said making his way back to his brother, kurt nodded. It was lucky their parents were the professors of their home town, or else they might have just been given standard pokeballs.

"Alright, lets go to the mansion. The sun is going down shortly and that's when ghost pokemon come out. I don't want to miss my chance" kurt said, turning to head down the road. He was determined to capture a gengar, they were such wonderful pokemon.

Kurt rolled his eyes as his brother groaned again, he understood this might be boring, hell he thought walking around an old rundown mansion was boring, they had been their for over an hour and had yet to see a single ghost type pokemon. Sure the place was huge meaning plenty of places to hide but still nothing.

Finn let out another groan as they past by yet another bedroom, poking his head in and seeing nothing but a hole in the floor. As they walked away finn stopped, turning his head slightly he thought he heard something "hey kurt" he called after his brother, turning kurt shined the light on his brother "what, did you see something?" he asked walking back, maybe they might just get a chance after all of catching a pokemon or two. Finn shook his head "no, I thought I heard something. Back there" Finn turned before letting his brother speak, earning a huff from kurt who followed shortly after.

Slowly pushing the door open, they stepped in making careful notice of the hole near the window. Kurt shined the light around the room, seeing nothing but an old bed and some tattered cloths "finn there is nothing.." he stopped when he heard a low moan, coming from somewhere in the dark.

"What was that?" Kurt asked pressing closer to his brother, he would say it was a lie if finn ever told anyone about it later. "yea dude it sounded like.." another moan echoed through the room, only this time sounding a little more human "kurt I think there is a real ghost in here. We should leave before it eats us" Kurt rolled his eyes, he loved his brother but sometimes "owww god".

Kurt came out of his thoughts when he heard that, it was human for sure. "finn that doesn't sound like a ghost that.." he was cut off by shouting "Puck, your whining is not gonna help us down here. Not close your mouth and let me think" A female voice spoke, coming from the hole in front of them "Rachel, dammit. I hit my head when we fell, leave me the fuck alone" the male voice, puck, growled back. Kurt crept forward, finn close behind him. Both boys got to their knees and looked over the hole, shining the light down onto two figures sitting at the bottom.

Two pairs of eyes shot up to meet their own "I see dead people" Finn said as his eyes went wide "finn, their not dead. Though by the outdated hair cuts and tacky dress they might be"

The girl, Rachel put her hands on her hips "we are not dead. I will have you know we are very much alive, I will not die before reaching my dreams of becoming a star on broadway. And this dress is not tacky" she said with a stomp of her foot "so I take it your both fine and not in need of help. Ok" Kurt said making to stand up, only for finn to pull him back down "no, no no, ignore the bitchy hobbit. We need help" Puck said standing up, wincing in slight pain. "alright, give us a second"

"So how do we help them?" Finn asked as they stepped away from the hole, kurt crossed his arms "finn use the tangela you caught. It knows vine whip, you can have it lower down the vines and pull them back up" Finn nodded but felt a little ashamed, he felt stupid for not thinking of it. Kurt gave his brother a small smile "oh don't give me that look finn. You would have thought of it, I mean look you wanted a tangela so bad that we spent three hours looking for one. IF you hadn't we would have to find another way to help them out. So cheer up and get them out of that hole"

Twenty minutes later of struggling to get both teenagers up, kurt and finn found company for the evening. "So my two dads always say that I should be true and follow my heart, and that I was born to be a star coordinator. But they didn't want me traveling alone so.." Kurt clamped a hand over her mouth "for the love of jigglypuff, do you ever shut up?!" he asked before retaking his spot next to his brother. Finn frowned at his brothers actions but puck just laughed and smacked kurt on the back "nice one dude. I came close to having my bulbasuar use sleep powder on her so many times. A few times I actually did" he smirked when kurt fell over laughing, Rachel huffed before turning her attention to finn who seemed captivated by her.

While finn and Rachel had their own talk, kurt and puck moved over to the side and had a conversation of their own. "so how come you guys came to this mansion?" Puck asked as he sat next to the pale boy "I wanted to capture a ghost type pokemon, but no luck. It was a good thing though, I mean it helped you guys out of the hole" kurt laughed as a slight blush appeared on the tan boys face "speaking of, if you have a bulbasuar, how come you didn't use it to get out of the hole?" kurt asked smirking, feeling even better when the blush got deeper. "Well, um…he stopped listening to me when he evolved"  
>puck said looking away, only to growl when kurt let out a laugh "it's not funny" he growled, kurt stopped laughing but a small smile stayed on is face "well it is sorta, but it's ok. My dad told us stories about a friend of his. When he was a young trainer, a lot of his pokemon didn't like to listen to him. His Pikachu used to shock him, his charizard would burn him. His primape stole his hat and punched him a few times. It happened a lot but his pokemon eventually listened to him, so will yours" kurt smiled when puck smacked his shoulder "hell yea, the puckarone is a grade A badass" Kurt couldn't hide the smile that showed up on his face, he really liked talking to puck.<p>

Finn couldn't believe his luck, not only had he caught a pokemon he really wanted and now an awesome girl was talking to him "and so my dads kept saying that I had to follow my dreams and never let anyone stand in my way, but because they worried about my safety they asked my cousin puck to tag along," Finn nodded as she focused on him once again " so what pokemon do you have?" finn asked feeling stupid for only being able to think of that. Rachel smiled "I have a jigglypuff, I named her Barbara but call her BB for short" Rachel smiled, she couldn't believe this hot nice guy was talking to her, actually wanting to talk to her.

An hour later, after the group had gone to bed, Rachel and kurt curled up between puck and finn, unaware of the figures standing in the doorway, grins plastered on their faces as one glowed softly before vanishing into the shadows.


End file.
